User talk:Veryedt
I need to talk to squattop, I was banned on dead space wiki, but now your just fucking with me afn. "just a precaution", I know squattop, why would I create the blog again? Im not a vandal. I'll just quit making blogs Why would i vandalize the wiki at all, I want to help the wiki.Also I created a wiki(bye.wikia.com bye.wikia.com ) and I need admins, and I am selecting squattop as an admin - Hello If you're serious about improving your behavior and attitude, I'll lift your block. I am well aware of how you behaved when your block was lifted on the Dead Space Wiki, so please don't do the same here. There isn't much you can do on this wiki without Adminship, but you are welcome to post blogs and write in the Forums as long as your content is appropriate and meets the requirements. For more info on that, just ask me on my Talk page. I'll tell Squat you request to speak with him, so he should come around and speak with you sometime after he gets my message. I want every user to have a fun time here, but only if they behave. This is your first and only warning. I know that you are currently blocked on the DS Wiki, so if you improve yourself over here, maybe the Admins will see that and lift your block. :) Please come to me if you have any questions, I am perfectly reasonable as long as people don't bullshit me. :D AND ALWAYS SIGN YOUR POSTS! :O -AFN 19:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Clap. Gone. - -AFN 19:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and yes I agree to your unban,I promise not to be a douche. wtf, I'm still blocked? :Hey, I heard from Squat a few minutes ago, and he told me he won't be able to be an Admin on your wiki because he's already too busy with this one. If you'd like, you can make me an Admin on your wiki, and I can add TONS of cool stuff to it! :D Interested? I promise I'll keep your wiki a secret, and I won't do anything to harm your wiki. :I also unblocked your account, and the block will expire on April 16, 2012 at 19:25. And remember, to sign your posts all you have to do is add four of these tildes (~.~.~.~) at the end of every post of yours. You don't need the periods or the parentheses, they're just there to show you the symbol you need to use. -AFN 19:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Why does it have to be tomorrow, I have to go to work tomorrow, I cant be unblocked tomorrow, why cant you just hit the unblock button and not set any dates exept today? - ::I don't know why it's like that. It automatically sets an expiry date after the unblock. Look at the screenshot. -AFN 19:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Please sign your posts! <:O I've already told you twice! Are you unable to? -AFN 20:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I forgot :( Joyrex 20:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::wtf,On my wiki, it doesn't do that, it's just instant.(do i sign again?) ::Lol. Yes, please sign after every separate post you make. I'd like to leave a message asking questions on the other thing, but I'm confused. Where is your Talk page? Is it alright if I use the Inquisition log? -AFN 20:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know why it isn't instant over here. :/ -AFN 20:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::im going afk now ,sorry, but you are an admin now k? ::Oh! yes you are an admin, I let my friend foreststrike(MW2366) make you an admin, he just found out how(I asked him to make a wikia account to contribute yesterday se he is a newbie). ::Anyways, I'm sorry for "leaking" info onto the ds wiki I did'nt know that it was kept as a secret(because it look's like a full wiki)Joyrex 20:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing that. I'll make some changes, and I'll change them back if you don't like them. I hope you'll like the new look. ::Don't worry about "leaking" info, I was just concerned you would tell about this place. And thanks for saying we look like a full wiki. :D It took a while to make it look this way. :) -AFN 20:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Dude, cmon, I'll make a new photo(no offence but it kinda looks bad because this wiki has the same picture)Joyrex 21:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::well, actually I meant the logo :::It was meant as a placeholder until someone made a new one. :/ -AFN 22:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::oic Remove It! You still haven't removed the name of this wiki from your wikis list! -AFN 04:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I thought that I was to remove the "other wiki". Oh, and you can mention ds breakfast wiki to the admins of the "other wiki" because they are friends (real life friends) and they already know of this wiki(from visits in the past) everone exept shade knows of ds breakfast wikiJoyrex 05:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I should have asked you to remove this one too, but I don't think it was in there when I reminded you the first time. And I still think as few people as possible who don't have much experience with editing and stuff should be kept from knowing about this place for now. -AFN 23:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Umad?Joyrex 00:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ave, and welcome to the DSBF team! (ave- (ah-way) means hi) as necro has already said, once you prove yourself to him, you become an admin (however i am not him), thus once you prove yourself to me (if you even give two s***'s), i'll create (which i shall only do for 6 users( auguststorm and noemon didn't really care)) your own favorite videos and pictures pages, which you can edit with whatever you like and no one but you has control of the content (no porn or hentai, sorry:( ) i bid you vale (vale- (vah- lay) bye) Ryusenka16 17:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah Veryedt, the reason me and squat became admins is because we were the first to discover it... why isn't your comment in AFN's talk page... lol, that and i bugged him, you may have to talk to him bout it, i'm not sure if i have any say... are you really 12 o_o?Ryusenka16 17:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes I am 12, but that doesnt mean I act immature. Being 12 has a steryotype where people think you are very immature, I act like I am a few years older than I presently am right now so no one actually thinks I am underaged.-Joyrex 17:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) meh, just a question, i was 11 when i started playing some of the bloodiest goriest games, and because of my current day friends, watching perverted things, 17 now so, hell some of my good friends are around 12, so no stereotypes hereRyusenka16 18:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Now, might I ask you for some administrative duties on the wiki?-Joyrex 18:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) i honestly do not know if i can grant that ask necro (i know you already did)Ryusenka16 18:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, enjoy some Warp records.(Obviously below) AHA so you re altered my page when i edited it!!! i deleted the info box and did other stuff, now i had to re fix it or did u?...Ryusenka16 20:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) No... Jesus did... Obviously I did, I thought you were getting hacked! DAMN YOU JEBUS!!!! lol, i doesn't matter, just next time if something like that happenes it will probaly be fixed by the original editor now enjoy this pic i foundRyusenka16 20:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) is your self pic censored on purpose?Ryusenka16 14:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) yes -Joyrex 15:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Wassup veryedt!? HBD (happy b-day) i am here to announce The storage wiki, please read and follow the rules, and upon your first edit, adminship will be granted :DRyusenka16 20:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Request for removal Please remove me from this list. I understand that it was done with good intentions but you should have asked me first, before making me administrator in a project I have no interest in, let alone including me in the administrators list. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :While you have removed me from that list, you still haven't removed my administrator/bureaucrat/rollback/chat mod/sysop status. Please do. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Some Helpful Information Hey, Veryedt. I understand that you probably feel like you've been getting picked on lately (on this wiki). It's understandable when you can't hear the other person's speaking tone, so I don't blame you there. I just want you to know that we aren't trying to be mean to you; it's just stressful when someone wants something that a lot of people want, so Squat made some more rules that people need to follow if they would like to be considered for Adminship (if we need more in the future). I don't think any of us have ever told you you were immature, but that's just the way it looks when you continue to fight some established rules and leave negative feedback on things. I don't know if you've read this wiki's rules yet, so there you go, and they apply to everybody, including the Admins (unless stated otherwise). If you want people to respect you for being mature, you need to reflect on that desire by improving your behavior and realizing when you are being immature. You'll also read about this in the rules, but if you want a page to be unlocked, all you have to do is request (to an Admin) the specific page you want to edit; the rules will explain this a bit more. I've been super busy with college the past few weeks, so I haven't had the time to unlock any. Also, the information you leave must be accurate, and it needs to be in your own words. I've "borrowed" enough stuff from the Dead Space Wiki, so I decided to draw the line at article information. Per that comment you left me, there are at least two types of immaturity: cool and fun immaturity and pestering and belligerent immaturity. I believe I fall under the category of the former. (; -AFN 01:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I give up on being admin if it's that much of a hassle to ask for it, it apparently isn't worth it, all I wanted was to be equal with you guys but it is actually a shit-ton of work to ask for administrative duies, I thought you guys trusted me so I tusted you(thats why I literally handed you guys adminship on freedom wiki and thestoragedump wiki)you guys will still have it). So your just trying to make it harder for a 13 year old to be an administrator, don't treat me like I'm the little fucking kid here. :You shouldn't feel like you have to be an Admin to be an equal. All you have to do is be friendly and sociable with everyone, and we'll get along just fine with you. Unfortunately, most kids these days are immature by default, so you can blame that general consensus on them. :) -AFN 02:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :The only reason I created those rules was to limit the amount of Admins we have, so we have better prepared Admins that can help when and if needed. It is not that we don't trust you, it's that we need people who know exactly what they're doing, have being doing it for some time, and are good at what they do. When it comes to the wiki's you or Ryu granted us Adminship on, that was given to us by your guys' choice. Had work been required, it would have been done, if we had wanted to be Admin that bad. :It's not that we don't see you as equals, the only difference in us on here is age, knowledge, and status on this wiki. The only difference between a User and Admin is what they can change. Admins can change protection, badges, etc. Same between a Admin and the Founder. Basically, it goes like this in the power chart of the wikis. AnonsSquattop]] 17:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, but what EXACTLY do you want on the cerieal?(new pages, diff types of cerial, or some more info)? You mad, bro? I told you had one and only warning, and you decided to ignore it. I blocked you because you've violated multiple rules and policies, and you insist on getting on my nerves. You say you are mature, so why do you continue acting like a child? -AFN 19:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC)